ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:NickFusi0n/Ben 10 Alien Puns
Soo... me, Brian, Solo, Lego and a couple of more people were on chat a while ago. We randomly started making puns about aliens. We have made a pun about each alien! Here they are! :D Wildmutt - We gotta put that Wildmutt down! It killed my kids! - Solo Fourarms - The spider has more than Four Arms. - Brian Grey Matter - There's some Grey Matter on my wall - Nick XLR8 - I'm not going fast enough. I have to XLR8. - AB Upgrade - Brb, my computer is getting an Upgrade - Solo Diamondhead- It fudging shot him in the head, but he's not dead. He must have a Diamondhead. - Solo Ripjaws - That jawbreaker Ripjaws! Don't eat it! - Solo Stinkfly - I just killed a Stinkfly. Now the kitchen smells horrible - Nick Ghostfreak - I think I have a Ghostfreak in my closet. - Lego Heatblast - Can someone turn up the heatblast in here? I'm freezing! - Lego Cannonbolt - The cannon launched some Cannonbolts. - Brian Wildvine - The plants at the jungle attacked me. They were total Wildvines! - Nick Upchuck - I gotta Upchuck my food - Brian Benwolf '''- Twilight's Benwolf are so ghey. - Brian '''Benmummy - I've been to Egypt. I saw a Benmummy. - Nick Benviktor - The Benvicktor stories are too mainstream. - Brian Articguana '''- I found an Articguana on the snow tree earlier. - Brian '''Spitter - Ew! that just made me Spitter up! - Solo Buzzshock - Oh crap! That Buzzshocked me! - Solo Eye Guy - Dude you're eyes are so weird...imma call you Eye Guy now. - Solo Way Big - The Eiffel Tower is Way Bigger than me. - Brian Swampfire - There was a Swampfire in the forest yesterday. - Nick Chromastone - I found a big Chromastone near my house. - Brian Echo Echo - I found a cave! Echo Echo! - Solo Spidermonkey - There was a big Spidermonkey on the tree. - Nick Big Chill - This Christmas spirit is giving me a Big Chill. - Nick Brainstorm - I'm Brainstorming for some ideas. - Brian Goop '''- Eeew... my shirt is covered with Goop. - Nick '''Jetray - Gotta Jetray outta here! - Solo Humungousaur - A long time ago, Humungousaurs roamed the Earth. - Solo Alien X - The FBI found an invader, they dubbed it Alien X - Solo Lodestar - I see many Lodestars on the sky at night. - Brian Rath - You are making me angry. Soon you will feel my Rath. - Nick Nanomech - I built a robot for the science fair, but I got last place because it was a Nanomech. - AB Rocks - I threw some Rocks at a bird earlier. - Brian Squidstrictor - It's Squidstricting me! - Solo Feedback - Ben asked Azmuth for new aliens, but he didn't recieve any Feedback. - Nick Bloxx - I like to play with Building Bloxx. - Nick Gravattack - The Gravattack in Earth -an apple falls on my head- is really stupid. OW! - Brian Shocksquatch - I saw a Shocksquatch in the forest yesterday. - Brian Crashhopper - I kidnapped a Crashhopper that was invading my yard. - Solo Kickin Hawk - Hawks! Get out! Fine, I'll start Kickin Hawks! - Solo Ball Weevil '''- How about a game of Baseball Weevil! - Solo '''Walkatrout - Just gonna Walkatrout, dogs are too mainstream. - Solo Pesky Dust - Ugh, my garage is full of Pesky Dust! - Solo Molestache - There's a mole in my mustache! It's a Molestache! - Solo The Worst - Ben has one of The Worst aliens. - Nick Astrodactyl - Along with the Tyran Rex, there was the Astrodactyl. - Solo Eon - This alien is Eons old! - Nick Toepick - Ugh, I have so much Toepick - Ancy Atomix - Dropping an Atomix Bomb, I see. - Nick Sandbox - My sister was playing in the Sandbox today. - Brian Shellhead - Dude, my turtle is being a total Shellhead - Nick Snakepit - This pit is full of snakes... Looks like it's a Snakepit.. - Nick Category:Blog posts